Porte-à-Porte
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Un instant, ce fut le silence le plus complet. Puis un chien se mit à japper, un chat poussa un miaulement infernal, il y eut un bruit de casse, et tout ça assaisonné de cris divers et de rires. Il voulut engager un repli stratégique mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de faire un pas en arrière, descendant l'une des marches du perron, que la porte s'ouvrit." [EnglandxChina]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Porte-à-Porte**

Arthur Kirkland était un anglais londonien de bientôt trente ans mais qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de son âge. Pas spécialement grand, blond paille, yeux verts, peau blanche, il se caractérisait par d'épais sourcils -sujet sur lequel il était d'ailleurs très susceptible-. Homosexuel jusqu'au bout des ongles, il se revendiquait bisexuel. Ah, et il aimait le thé. Plutôt effacé, il passait son temps entre son manoir et son travail. Pas de dépenses inutiles, pas de conversations plus longues qu'il ne le fallait ; c'était un gentleman-non-non-viens-pas-me-parler-sans-déconner-approche-pas. Et il faisait désormais du porte-à-porte, bouquet de fleurs à la main.

La plupart du temps, les femmes le prenaient pour un pervers et appelaient le frère, le père, le petit-ami ou le mari à la rescousse, lorsque ce n'était pas la police. Les hommes s'imaginaient avoir affaire à un gay désespéré voulant tirer son coup et lui claquaient la porte au nez -lorsqu'ils ne le menaçaient pas de leurs poings-. Jamais encore Arthur n'était tombé sur une personne d'humeur à se faire un ami. Car c'était pour cela que l'anglais en était réduit à une telle extrémité ; il voulait se faire des amis.

Je vous la ferai courte. Arthur avait un ami-d'enfance-meilleur-ami-pire-ennemi-confident-amant-chieur-de-première français du nom de Francis Bonnefoy. Les deux hommes, après une relation longue de plusieurs années avaient rompu en mauvais termes. Très mauvais termes. Le français était parti en claquant la porte sur un magistral « Tu m'emmerdes ! ». L'anglais s'était dit qu'il reviendrait, comme à chaque fois, au bout de quelques minutes, heures, ou jours. Mais après un mois, force était de constater que Francis l'avait bel et bien plaqué. Ainsi, Arthur avait plongé tête la première dans une phénoménale dépression de plusieurs mois jusqu'à ce que le français débarque lui faire la morale, et ne lui intime de se faire d'autres amis, et si possible amants, avant de finir ses jours seul. Et venant d'un type qui avait déjà deux enfants sur les bras, issus de deux mariages différents, chacun s'étant soldé par un violent divorce, autant dire que c'était vexant !

Donc histoire de laver son honneur, il s'était mis en tête de prouver au français qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Toutefois, il devait bien reconnaître que le porte-à-porte n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait de vive voix. Alors, plutôt que de renoncer et rentrer la queue entre les pattes -jeu de mots oblige-, il préférait s'acharner à passer pour un dangereux sociopathe. Et puis, ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si les gens étaient si prompts au jugement ! Ainsi, brandissant son énorme bouquet de fleurs et s'armant de son plus beau sourire, il sonna à une énième porte. Un instant, ce fut le silence le plus complet. Puis un chien se mit à japper, un chat poussa un miaulement infernal, il y eut un bruit de casse, et tout ça assaisonné de cris divers et de rires. Il voulut engager un repli stratégique mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de faire un pas en arrière, descendant l'une des marches du perron, que la porte s'ouvrit.

Le cœur du fier Arthur Kirkland rata un battement et ses joues s'embrasèrent. Un coup de foudre. Un satané coup de foudre. Le ciel se foutait de sa gueule. Mais il força un sourire à renaître sur ses lèvres, ce qui devait donner quelque chose d'assez crispé et effrayant. L'asiatique en face de lui, avec ses courts cheveux noirs et ses yeux marrons, était habillé d'une manière très commune et était la parfaite description d'un monsieur-tout-le-monde. Avisant du bouquet de fleurs, un air étonné se peignit sur son visage.

-Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Et il avait une jolie voix, le bougre. Des bruits de cavalcades résonnaient dans la maison, et la cacophonie que la sonnerie avait déclenché ne semblait pas vouloir cesser.

-Hem... Je...

L'anglais envisageait sérieusement de rentrer chez lui en courant pour se pendre. Si son cerveau était une bibliothèque, alors l'aile réservée au vocabulaire venait de partir en fumée dans un prodigieux incendie -sans doute déclenché par le feu qu'il avait aux joues-. Le brun reprit.

-Vous êtes perdu, peut-être ? Vous vous attendiez sans doute à une femme, dit-il avec un nouveau regard pour le bouquet de fleurs. Je suis désolé, vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais la réponse qui aurait dû être composée d'une phrase sujet-verbe-complément ne s'avéra être qu'un hideux croisement entre un sifflement et un gémissement. Alors la surprise de l'asiatique se mua en une compassion mêlée de culpabilité.

-Ou... Ou bien elle vous a sciemment donné une adresse erronée... Je suis désolé...

Il parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais l'occidental ne sut jamais ce dont il s'agissait ; quelque chose surgit du couloir derrière son interlocuteur et lui sauta à la figure, le faisant basculer en arrière. Ayant lâché les fleurs, le souffle coupé, légèrement sonné et le crâne douloureux, le gentleman entreprit d'arracher de son visage le félin qui y était agrippé, toutes griffes plantées de chaque côté de sa tête. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il comprit, à voir le chien que le brun retenait par le collier, que le chat n'avait fait que tenter de fuir le canidé. Et c'est ainsi qu'Arthur se retrouva assis dans un fauteuil du salon, entouré d'une ribambelle de marmots tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres et dont pas un ne parlait anglais. Son hôte revint rapidement avec une poche de glace qu'il lui tendit en s'excusant.

-P-pardon ! C'est un bon chien, vous savez ! Il ne faisait que jouer mais le chat... vous connaissez les chats, enfin... je veux dire ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

L'asiatique sursauta alors.

-Ah ! Vous saignez ! Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter !

Et il disparut dans le couloir au fond duquel se trouvait un escalier. Arthur, dignement, se saisit de la poche de glace et la posa à l'arrière de son crâne, soupirant de soulagement. Il prit alors le temps d'observer son environnement. Outre les enfants qui couraient partout en criant et riant, et l'ameublement parfaitement moderne et européen, il n'y avait rien. Rien. Le vide intersidéral de la décoration. Pas même une télévision ou un poste radio. Pas un cadre sur le mur. Rien qui dépasse -à part bien sûr les jouets pour enfant tapissant le sol-. Et c'était propre. Vraiment très propre. Ce qui était très étonnant pour une maison abritant une telle marmaille. Son hôte revint alors et, l'air toujours coupable, aspergea un coton de désinfectant et le lui glissa sur les griffures infligées par le chat.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Kiku Honda. Et vous ?

-... Ar... Art-thu-thu-thur Kirkland.

Seigneur. Qu'il avait honte. Il bégayait comme une adolescente. Mais Kiku eut la délicatesse de rapidement faire disparaître l'interrogation dans son regard et de ne pas relever. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il sache faire la cuisine et il rentrerait dans la catégorie « amant potentiel » d'Arthur. L'air soudainement embarrassé, le brun annonça alors ;

-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Mon frère est à l'étage ; il ne tardera pas à descendre et vous servira à boire. Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse.

Et sur ce, il se releva et fila se débarrasser du coton et du sprays. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. Un moteur se mit bientôt à ronfler et finit par s'éloigner. L'anglais, bien que déçu ne pas avoir pu profiter plus longtemps de la présence de son hôte, devait admettre qu'au moins il allait pouvoir retrouver un usage correct de la parole. Il y eut alors un choc sourd et il baissa les yeux. Jusqu'alors, les enfants jouaient à chat -du moins cela y ressemblait beaucoup-, mais à présent, ils étaient tous en rond autour du plus jeune d'entre eux qu'ils avaient évidemment fini par bousculer et faire tomber.

Les cheveux bruns tout ébouriffés après sa course et sa chute, il était assis par terre, jambes tendues, ses yeux marrons commençant à s'embuer tandis qu'il se tenait le poignet. Arthur se leva et s'avança vers le groupe de minis-pousses qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, intimidés. L'occidental s'accroupit devant le blessé de guerre et lui sourit doucement. Délicatement, il piégea le poignet endolori du petit entre sa main libre et la poche de glace. Rapidement, l'asiatique ravala ses larmes et le dévisagea avec intérêt, sans plus se préoccuper de sa blessure.

Il avança alors une main vers le visage d'Arthur qui ne broncha pas, le laissant tâter son sourcils comme s'il venait de découvrir l'une des Merveilles du monde. L'anglais ignorait s'il devait se sentir flatté ou vexé. Quelqu'un toussa alors pour attirer son attention et il releva la tête, ses yeux se posant sur un homme aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval et aux yeux ambrés. Bras croisés, sur le pas de porte, il le toisait.

-Et vous faites ça souvent ?

-Plaît-il ?

-Sonner chez les gens à l'heure où les enfants font la sieste et vous faire payer le thé.

-Je ne-...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Il est tombé et je-...

-Charmants sourcils.

Arthur se renfrogna mais le brun reprit, imperturbable.

-Prenez-le dans vos bras et suivez-moi.

-Que-... Comment ? Mais il-...

-Se mettra à pleurer si je l'écarte de vous. Allez, portez-le.

Le blond obéit donc et, l'enfant dans les bras, suivit l'autre homme. Ils se rendirent dans une cuisine-salle-à-manger séparée du salon par la simple largeur du couloir. L'asiatique l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger et l'anglais obtempéra. Tandis que son hôte lui servait le thé, il remarqua que Kiku avait mis les fleurs -quoiqu'un peu abîmées par leur chute- dans un vase en cristal et sourit ; il les avait gardées. Sinon, la pièce était tout aussi vide en décoration que la précédente. Puis l'asiatique s'assit en face de lui, glissant ses doigts fins autour de sa tasse.

-Je m'appelle Yao Wang. Merci de vous être occupé Long Jia pendant que je nettoyais les débris de la catastrophe que votre coup de sonnette a causé.

-Alors il s'appelle... hem... comme ça..., rit-il avec gêne, incapable de prononcer le nom. Et... pour la catastrophe... ?

-Un vase. Le chien l'a fait tomber en courant après le chat. Normalement, ce n'est pas l'heure où il joue mais comme quelqu'un avait sonné... Et, évidemment, tout ce fracas a réveillé les enfants qui venaient tout juste de s'endormir. Vous avez ruiné mon après-midi de sérénité.

-Je suis confus. Vraiment, s'excusa l'occidental en baissant les yeux.

Le brun balaya l'information d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Vous semblez savoir y faire avec les enfants.

-Heu... Je... J'ai un... un ami, dirons-nous. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, et je côtoie ses enfants régulièrement depuis leur naissance, alors...

-Hm, je vois.

Et pour voir, il voyait bien. Son petit frère n'était pas du genre expansif et pourtant il était clair qu'une forte alchimie était à l'œuvre entre l'anglais et lui. Yao déprimait rien qu'à l'idée de la crise de larmes qui aurait lieu quand l'autre homme repartirait, à moins que...

-Donc, Kiku m'a dit... Arthur Kirkland, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, dans la vie ?

-Je travaille dans la société familiale. J'en suis l'héritier. Et vous ?

-Comme vous pouvez le constater ; j'ai beaucoup d'enfants à m'occuper, je n'ai donc pas le temps pour un travail rémunéré. On peut dire que je suis une femme au foyer. Kiku cumule les petits boulots.

-Ah... Et... vous êtes tous frères et sœurs ?

Un sourire amusé, quoique très léger, apparut sur les lèvres de l'asiatique.

-Je suppose que pour un occidental, la différence n'est pas frappante... Non, ils viennent pratiquement tous de pays différents. Il y a une vietnamienne, deux coréens, une taïwanaise, un indien, un tibétain, un thaï, et deux chinois ; seul Long Jia partage mon sang. Quant à Kiku, il est japonais, mais nous avons pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Lui et moi formons une sorte de famille d'accueil.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de famille d'accueil qui accepterait des enfants d'autres pays.

-J'ai dit « une sorte ».

-Mais c'est légal, au moins ?

-Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé d'héberger des amis étrangers ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez votre réponse.

Mais comme l'anglais n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, Yao reprit, avec un sourire plus large encore.

-Vous savez sans doute que la Chine possède une mafia...

-Oui, les triades, mais quel rapport avec v-... oh.

-Bingo. Ma famille, du moins toute une branche, en fait partie, et nous avons des contacts un peu partout dans le monde, mais principalement en Asie. De temps à autres, je reçois un nouveau pensionnaire ; lorsqu'une famille-contact a des ennuis, le ou les enfants sont envoyés à l'abri ici. Si on parvient à sauver la famille, il retourne un jour chez lui. Sinon...

Arthur avait la bouche ouverte, le teint pâle, et l'air horrifié. Le chinois pouffa.

-Je le garde, acheva-t-il.

L'occidental se remit à respirer et eut un rire nerveux.

-Ah, ah... Ah, ah, ah... L'espace d'un instant, je... J'ai cru que...

-Que je le supprimais. Oui, votre tête en valait mille.

Le gentleman tendit une main tremblante vers sa tasse et en but une gorgée, tentant de se calmer. Il souffla longuement.

-Vous me dîtes tout ça mais...

-Mais c'est pour mieux gagner votre confiance afin de me débarrasser de vous ? Rassurez-vous, ça n'arrive que dans les films. Dans la réalité, aucun mafieux ne prendrait le risque que la moindre info filtre ; vous seriez déjà mort. Ici, c'est un refuge où je m'efforce de rendre la vie la plus banale possible avec les moyens que m'offre ma famille. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits.

-Cela va de soi...

Son cœur commençant à retrouver un rythme normal, il se permit de faire sautiller Long Jia sur ses genoux.

-Vous vous occupez de tous ces enfants, mais... et la barrière de la langue ?

-Je n'ai pas été choisi pour ce rôle par ma famille pour rien ; je parle une large part des langues asiatiques, et quelques européennes.

-C'est... impressionnant...

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me vanter, remercia sobrement Yao. Mais parlons donc un peu de vous.

-Je crains d'avoir une vie bien moins palpitante que la vôtre, ironisa-t-il.

-Dîtes toujours.

Arthur soupira.

-Je suis issu d'une très vieille famille de la noblesse anglaise ; mon père assure d'ailleurs que ma mère est de lignée royale mais il ne m'a jamais donné de preuve. Ma famille est si étendue que j'ai des demi-frères et cousins qui se baladent un peu partout sur le globe et des disputes éclatent souvent entre les différentes branches et générations. La société Kirkland tire les ficelles de plusieurs grandes marques de mode et d'alcool. Notre richesse est fleurissante et-...

-Cachez votre joie.

-Et c'est d'un ennui mortel, acheva l'anglais.

-Mais cela doit vous permettre de rencontrer du monde, non ?

-Ça dépend de ce qu'on entend par « du monde ».

-Des personnes haut-placées.

-... Vous essayez de faire de moi l'un de vos contacts ?

-Ne soyez pas paranoïaque.

-... Hm.

Le blond le fixa, l'air suspicieux.

-Je fuis les réunions mondaines autant que possible, mais bien sûr, je ne peux pas me permettre d'y couper trop souvent, alors forcément, mon père en profite pour me présenter à... certaines personnes.

Tous deux burent une gorgée de thé, l'invité sur la défensive, et l'hôte parfaitement détendu.

-J'y pense, reprit Arthur, vous racontez souvent tous vos petits secrets dès la première conversation ?

-Aussi souvent que des étrangers mettent suffisamment de désordre chez moi pour en faire eux-mêmes les frais et se faire inviter à un thé d'excuse, répliqua Yao, restant de marbre.

Une veine battant à la tempe, l'anglais pouvait désormais s'apparenter à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser.

-Vous le faites exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda innocemment le chinois.

-De jouer avec mes nerfs.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Vous avez ruiné mon après-midi de détente.

-Donc vous êtes le chat et moi la souris acculée dans un coin.

-Quelle clairvoyance.

-Ce ne serait pas très gentleman de vous dire ce que je pense de vous.

-Je le crois volontiers.

Doux Jésus ; il allait l'étriper. Pour se calmer, il vida sa tasse.

-Bon, eh bien, je vous remercie pour votre _hospitalité_ , mais il est grand temps que je rentre chez moi.

-Oh, déjà ?

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas abuser de votre _bienveillance_.

-Comprenez-moi ; à part le facteur lorsqu'il a besoin d'une signature, ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai de la visite.

Arthur, l'enfant toujours dans les bras, se leva quand même.

-Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je me suis déjà absenté trop lon-... !

En un battement de cils, une lame sortie d'il ne savait où fut posée sur sa gorge sans même que cela ne semble surprendre Long Jia. L'hôte avait perdu son insupportable sourire et avait braqué sur lui un regard plus noir que de l'encre.

-A l'instant où mon frère quittera vos bras, il se mettra à pleurer jusqu'à en ameuter tout le quartier. Sans compter la publicité que cela me fera et dont je n'ai pas besoin, j'ai beau aimer Long Jia au-delà des mots, je ne suis pas d'humeur à passer des heures à tenter en vain de le calmer. Alors, assis.

L'anglais retomba sur sa chaise, le souffle court.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour-...

-Vous resterez autant de temps qu'il le faudra, ordonna-t-il, en appuyant un peu plus l'arme blanche contre la chair.

-D-d'accord ! J'ai c-compris ! É-écartez ça de m-moi ! Bafouilla l'occidental.

La lame disparut dans la manche de Yao et ce dernier se rassit lui aussi, retrouvant son sourire.

-Bien. Comme Kiku ne rentrera pas ce soir, vous pourrez prendre sa chambre.

-A-ah bon ? Il ne rentrera p-pas ?

-Hm, acquiesça l'asiatique. C'est son week-end de repos et il est parti rejoindre son cher et tendre.

Et à cet instant, quelque chose se brisa chez Arthur. Francis ne voulait plus de lui. Il n'avait pas d'ami. La seule demeure dont la porte lui avait été ouverte était celle d'un mafieux chez lequel il était pris en otage. Et son coup de foudre vivait le parfait amour avec un autre. Finalement, le ciel ne se foutait pas de sa gueule ; c'était simplement que la vie le détestait.

[... ... ...]

Long Jia ne l'avait pas lâché du week-end, et Arthur avait donc dû s'en occuper à la place de Yao, ce qui n'avait enchanté aucun des deux hommes dont l'un désirait ardemment rentrer chez lui et l'autre était d'une possessivité maladive avec les enfants dont il avait la garde, notamment son petit frère. Toutefois, l'anglais avait intérieurement remercié Francis de lui avoir souvent collé Matthew et Marie, ses enfants, dans les pattes, et d'ainsi lui avoir fourni l'expérience nécessaire pour s'occuper du petit asiatique.

Enfin... Arthur comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le rez-de-chaussée était si vide ; la tribu de bambins était si vivante qu'il fallait les mener un par un à l'étage pour les coucher, afin d'éviter qu'il y ait de la casse. En effet, l'étage était magnifiquement décoré pour offrir un véritable univers aux enfants privés de leur terre natale. Les murs étaient peints dans des couleurs chaudes, les meubles étaient asiatiques et surchargés de choses fragiles comme des maquettes en bois, des lampes à l'abat-jour en papier, et des vases de toutes tailles souvent remplis de bouquets de fleurs séchées. Pour tout dire, l'étage était aussi dépaysant que le rez-de-chaussée était dénué d'âme.

Il y avait une grande chambre-dortoir avec huit lits, deux chambres avec un lit double, une importante salle de bain et des toilettes. Normalement, Long Jia dormait avec Yao, mais sur ce domaine encore il avait boudé son aîné. L'anglais avait bien conscience que son hôte enregistrait tout ce qui lui déplaisait et dont il le jugeait coupable pour mieux le lui faire payer plus tard et désespérait de pouvoir rentrer chez lui en un seul morceau. Même dormir dans les draps de Kiku, imprégnés de l'odeur du japonais, n'avait pas suffi à lui remonter le moral.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le dimanche matin, c'était en maudissant Francis et sa famille sur plusieurs générations. C'était injuste ; tout souriait au français. Cet abject mangeur de grenouilles était beau, apprécié des hommes comme des femmes, faisait un travail qu'il aimait ; il avait d'ailleurs longtemps hésité entre devenir styliste comme son père ou fleuriste comme sa mère et avait finalement tranché en faveur des fleurs. Ses parents, comme ses sœurs aînées, étaient en bonne santé et tout le monde s'entendait à merveille. Même ses mariages ratés avaient eu du bon ; lui apportant deux adorables enfants. Et lui, Sir Arthur Kirkland, gentleman et héritier d'une colossale fortune, se retrouvait séquestré chez un chinois décidé à lui faire vivre un enfer parce qu'un môme l'avait choisi comme baby-sitter !

C'est pourquoi, tandis que Yao s'occupait de faire dîner les huit autres enfants, Arthur, à son bout de table, faisait l'avion avec la cuillère sans grande conviction à un Long Jia qui avait décidé que, non, il ne voulait pas de laitage. Le blond finit par soupirer.

-Ce qui m'arrive est de ta faute L... L... Machin.

L'enfant, bien sûr, n'y comprit rien mais son aîné releva la tête.

-Comment vous l'avez appelé ?...

-Machin, répéta le gentleman, sans lâcher le petit garçon de yeux. Et ça c'est l'avion de papa... Allez... Laisse papa rentrer à l'aéroport... Tu comprends pas un mot de ce que je raconte, hein ?...

-Il s'appelle Long Jia.

-Ouais bah, ping pong tout ce que tu veux, moi j'arrive pas à le prononcer. Allez, vrou, vrou, l'avion voudrait se poser...

Miraculeusement, l'enfant ouvrit la bouche et le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira si bien que Yao ne réagit même pas à la soudaine familiarité de son invité. Et alors que l'anglais profitait de la soudainement coopération de Long Jia pour lui donner une autre cuillerée, l'attention du chinois fut de nouveau accaparée par le reste de la ménagerie, et particulièrement par les deux coréens qui se chamaillaient. Yao tenta de calmer le jeu, s'efforçant de faire retrouver son calme relatif au repas, mais c'était peine perdue. L'occidental finit par détourner le regard de Long Jia pour hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

-Tu... as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, _merci_. Je m'en sors _parfaitement bien_.

-Si tu le dis...

Mais, rapidement, le doute fit place à l'amusement. Il ne comprenait pas ce que disait Yao aux jumeaux, mais il était clair que, s'il s'agissait de remontrances, cela manquait cruellement de crédibilité et vu les regards que le brun jetait fréquemment à l'horloge de la cuisine, il était évident qu'il attendait impatiemment le retour du japonais.

-Dis-moi... ce ne serait pas Kiku, par hasard, qui s'occupe de les calmer, dans ces cas-là ?

Yao n'eut même pas le cœur de répliquer.

-Si... Je suis incapable de faire preuve d'autorité avec eux...

-Hm, fit pensivement l'anglais. Tu permets ?

L'hôte ne répondit rien et le gentleman prit cela pour un « oui ». Il donna alors un grand coup du plat de la main sur la table. Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Avec un regard dur, il pointa les jumeaux du doigt, puis leurs assiettes respectives. Chacun reprit son repas en silence et le blond s'intéressa de nouveau à Long Jia, qui attendait, bouche ouverte, l'air contrarié d'avoir perdu l'attention de l'adulte.

-Mais oui, tu es un brave petit, Ma-...

Il se coupa dans sa phrase en sentant l'aura noire de Yao s'étendre. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il posa un regard incertain sur le chinois.

-Léon ? C'est bien, ça, Léon... ça ressemble un peu, non ?

L'hôte plissa les yeux ; comme un dragon grondant protégeant son trésor.

-On va dire que ça peut s'y apparenter...

Arthur retourna à sa tâche tout en se giflant mentalement. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, certes, mais même si sa fierté en prenait un coup, il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle et fasse attention à ne pas défier trop souvent Yao ; le chinois avait quand même été entraîné pour tuer. Et dans l'expression « avoir une vie de merde », il y avait toujours le mot « vie ». L'anglais enfourna une nouvelle cuillère de yaourt dans la bouche de Long Jia alias Léon et ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de sourire.

-T'es trop 'gnon.

[... ... ...]

Quand Kiku était rentré, vers vingt-et-une heures, il était un instant resté figé en voyant Arthur avec Long Jia dans les bras. Yao avait tout expliqué au japonais qui avait pâli, avant de récupérer l'enfant en n'en finissant plus de s'excuser du comportement de son « frère » aîné. Long Jia avait aussitôt éclaté en sanglots et l'anglais avait profité que le chinois montait quatre à quatre à l'étage garder les autres aux lits et que Kiku s'occupait de calmer les pleurs du petit pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. De retour chez lui, il s'écroula façon vieux phoque sur son canapé en se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que de telles choses pouvaient arriver. Épuisé, il s'endormit rapidement et fut réveillé le lendemain par Francis qui avait encore débarqué chez lui sans prévenir, et en fanfare, en se foutant royalement de savoir s'il pouvait encore dormir ou non.

-Ta gueule..., grommela Arthur, lorsque le français eut fini par trouver la pièce dans laquelle il était.

-Tu dors sur le canapé, maintenant ? S'étonna le fleuriste, en s'approchant.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

Un énorme sourire s'étendit sur le visage de son ex-amant.

-T'as découché ?!

-Si seulement...

Fausse joie. Le français soupira.

-Tu t'es soûlé ?...

- _Si seulement..._ , répéta l'anglais.

Francis fronça les sourcils.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai passé mon week-end séquestré chez un chinois mafieux parce que je pouvais pas m'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de son frère sans qu'il se mette à hurler.

-... ... ... Hein ?

-J'crois que l'gosse me prend pour son père.

-Arthur ?...

-On a les mêmes sourcils.

-Arthur...

-Et le pire ! Le _pire_ , t'entends ? C'est que je l'aime bien, ce môme. Même s'il parle pas. Et qu'il ne comprend pas l'anglais. Et que son prénom est imprononçable.

-... Je vais te prendre rendez-vous chez un psy. Et je vais emménager ici. Provisoirement. Tu ne peux pas rester seul.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Arrête de dire de la merde et va me préparer un truc bien occidental. J'ai bouffé du riz pendant deux jours ; j'en peux plus.

-Il est dix heures du matin...

-Et alors ? Y'a une loi qui interdit de manger un steak à cette heure-ci ?

-Tu ne préférerais pas des œufs-bacon ?

-Ouais... Va pour des œufs-bacon...

L'air d'hésiter le français s'en alla. Il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec la nourriture.

-Au fait, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas fait le ména-...

-NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE FAIRE LE MÉNAGE !

-... -ge.

L'anglais, que le mot « ménage » avait fait se redresser comme un piquet, en profita pour prendre le plateau que le français lui tendait.

-Ce cinglé m'a fait récurer sa baraque tout le dimanche. Et vas-y qu'il faut faire les poussières ! Et vas-y qu'il faut passer l'aspirateur ! Est-ce qu'il a levé le petit doigt ? Non, penses-tu. C'était bien plus amusant de me regarder m'escrimer avec le gamin dans les bras et slalomer entre les autres mioches !

Le fleuriste s'assit à côté de lui sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit. Arthur se doutait bien que Francis devait le prendre pour un fou, mais il s'en moquait. Ce n'était comme si son avis importait vraiment ou qu'il avait le pouvoir de le forcer à aller voir un psy.

-Comment vont Matthew et Marie ?

-Très bien ; ils m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles et je leur avais promis de venir aujourd'hui, d'où ma présence.

Et alors que le français se mettait à lui raconter à quel point ses enfants étaient ravis de leurs vacances à Londres, le portable de l'anglais vibra. Il s'agissait d'un texto d'un numéro inconnu. L'espace d'un instant, il crut à l'un de ces nombreux canulars, mais rapidement il n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'expéditeur.

 _« Opium, quoi que tu sois en train de faire, arrête. Kiku est au travail ; je ne peux pas le déranger. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je t'appelle. Long Jia pleure sans arrêt. Il te réclame (oui, il a parlé, il a même dit quelque chose qui ressemble à ton nom). J'ai les chutes du Niagara dans ma maison depuis sept heures ce matin. Il ne se calme pas._

 _Viens. Vite. »_

Arthur se leva d'un bond, manquant de peu de renverser le plateau et faisant cesser net le récit passionné de Francis.

-J'y vais ! Je fonce !

-Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu-...

-Plus tard !

-Mais-...

L'anglais le planta là, courant à sa chambre fourrer quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage. Il redescendit en criant ;

-Ferme à clé derrière toi ; je risque de ne pas rentrer avant plusieurs jours !

-Et ton travail ?!

-Je dirai à mon père que contrairement à lui, j'ai une vie !

-Tu vas où ?!

-En Chine !

Le fleuriste n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ; la porte avait claqué.

[... ... ...]

Arthur soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une douche chez lui, ayant dû retourner chez Yao en catastrophe, et lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à sécher les larmes de crocodile de Long Jia, il avait demandé à l'hôte d'expliquer au petit qu'il allait à l'étage mais qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes. Quand il fut redescendu, il déposa son sac au bas de l'escalier et rejoignit le chinois dans le salon. Il récupéra Long Jia, et Yao, l'air fatigué, donna quelques consignes aux autres enfants avant de l'entraîner dans la salle à manger. Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre les deux hommes mais le brun finit par le briser.

-Merci d'être revenu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

-Ah, heu... de rien. Je n'allais pas le laisser... enfin... Comment tu as eu mon numéro, au fait ?

Le chinois croisa les bras.

-Question idiote ; je t'ai emprunté ton portable quand tu dormais. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant Long Jia et j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Je devais pouvoir te joindre en cas de besoin.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le demander directement ?

-Tu me l'aurais donné ?

Point à l'adversaire. Match en faveur de la Chine.

-... Et... Léon... Il a vraiment dit mon nom ?

Et c'est une contre-offensive super efficace ! L'Angleterre remonte au score !

-En tout cas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup, admit Yao de mauvaise grâce.

Un sourire comblé naquit sur les lèvres du blond tandis que sa main caressait le dos de Long Jia, ce dernier somnolant contre lui, ses petits poings serrés sur le pull de l'occidental. Mais l'anglais s'assombrit bientôt.

-Pour un gamin de son âge, il parle vraiment peu, non ? Il a quoi ? Deux ans ? Trois ?

-Trois ans. Et c'est vrai ; il ne parle presque jamais.

-Est-ce que c'est... pour une raison traumatisante dont tu me passeras les détails ?

-Exact.

-Et pour qu'il te snobe à ce point en ma faveur, même s'il est, comme tu me l'as dit, de ton sang, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être de ta famille proche, si ?

Buuuuuuut ! But spectaculaire de l'Angleterre ; on peut dire que l'équipe adverse est en mauvaise posture !

-Non, effectivement. C'est juste moi qui ai tendance à m'attacher facilement, bougonna l'asiatique.

-Je vois... Il va falloir que je reste ici un moment, alors... Où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

-Tsss... J'appellerai Kiku durant sa pause pour lui demander s'il ne peut pas squatter chez son bellâtre.

-Ok, une dernière chose ; dans ton texto... tu m'as appelé « Opium ».

-Tu aurais peut-être préféré « mon preux chevalier servant » ?

La Chine égalise ; on joue les prolongations. L'Angleterre marquera-t-elle le but décisif ?

-Eh bien, on peut dire que d'une princesse, tu n'as que le physique.

Une lame siffla et alla se planter dans le mur juste après avoir frôlé son oreille et coupé une mèche de ses cheveux. Arthur déglutit avec peine. Pourquoi oubliait-il sans cesse que sous ce toit, ses sarcasmes pouvaient à tout moment lui coûter la vie ?

[... ... ...]

Francis reposa son téléphone, plutôt anxieux. Cela faisait une semaine que l'anglais était parti en le laissant en plan, et il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis. Chaque fois que le français essayait de le joindre, il se heurtait à la messagerie. Le père d'Arthur n'était pas mieux loti que lui ; ayant même demandé, en désespoir de cause, au fleuriste s'il n'avait pas des informations sur ce qu'avait pu devenir son héritier qui, semblait-il, avait décrété de jouer les aventuriers solitaires. Francis avait bien sûr tenu sa langue sur le peu qu'il connaissait, sachant pertinemment que, dans le cas contraire, Arthur la lui aurait coupée en revenant. Cependant, il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, espérant que l'anglais n'avait pas encore été se fourrer dans une de ces histoires abracadabrantes dont il avait secret, et surtout qu'il ne soit pas en danger.

[... ... ...]

Les deux hommes veillaient à ce que tous les enfants se brossent correctement les dents. Tandis que Yao empêchait l'un des coréens de barbouiller le visage de son jumeau avec du dentifrice, l'occidental prit la parole.

-Et si nous les emmenions au parc, après ? Ils prendront l'air et se défouleront, comme ça.

-A chaque fois que j'essaye, la police m'arrête pour vérifier les passeports et pièces d'identités de tout le monde. C'est fatiguant et ça attire inutilement l'attention.

-Sauf que ça ne risque pas d'arriver aujourd'hui.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je suis avec toi. Il suffira que je leur montre _ma_ carte d'identité et ils s'inclineront en nous offrant tout leur respect.

-Je ne suis quand même pas très emballé à l'idée de-...

-Oh, allez ! Le coupa l'anglais. Ce serait un crime de les garder enfermés par le temps qu'il fait ! Ils étouffent dans cette maison !

La vietnamienne, la plus âgée du groupe, se retourna après s'être rincée la bouche.

-Sortir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Visiblement, elle avait compris quelques bouts de la conversation.

-Parc ? Sortir ?

Le chinois soupira ; si en plus elle demandait ça en faisant l'effort de parler anglais... Il acquiesça et la petite fille sauta de joie, bientôt imitée par les autres quand les plans de l'après-midi leur furent traduits.

Et c'est ainsi que le parc se retrouva pris d'assaut par huit enfants surexcités. Tout en gardant un œil sur la petite troupe, les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, Long Jia sur les épaules du blond.

-Tu as encore reçu un appel, tout à l'heure, prévint alors Yao.

-Ah ? J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir mis le mode silencieux.

-C'était le cas, mais j'ai vu l'écran s'allumer. Un certain « Bloody Frogg ».

-Hm, rien d'important, donc.

-Soixante-sept appels manqués, quand même...

-Rien d'important.

- _Soixante-sept_ , insista le brun.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Une fois, quand nous étions ensemble, je suis resté trois jours le portable éteint pour me concentrer sur mon travail et quand je l'ai rallumé, j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait appelé deux cents trois fois.

-Quand vous étiez ensemble ? Il ? Je croyais que tu cherchais une femme.

Arthur mit un peu de temps avant de se rappeler la source du malentendu, puis il rit.

-Attends, je vais t'en raconter une bonne !

Et il lui déballa le pourquoi du comment du bouquet de fleurs, sans même omettre ses sentiments pour Kiku. Un instant, le chinois fut trop surpris pour réagir, puis il éclata de rire. Un rire fort agréable à entendre, d'ailleurs.

-Tu es un cas, ma parole !

-J'aimerais pouvoir te contredire...

L'asiatique se calma et leva une main vers lui. Le blond crut d'abord qu'elle cherchait son visage mais c'est la joue de Long Jia qu'elle vint caresser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta l'occidental en entendant Yao murmurer quelque chose en mandarin.

-Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Il me regardait étrangement, sans doute parce que je ne ris pas souvent, alors je le rassurais.

-Oh... C'est vrai... Tu m'avais dit que tu ne recevais jamais personne... Ça doit être dur ; même moi, qui ne suis pourtant pas le plus sociable d'entre tous, je ne m'imagine pas rester toujours cloîtré chez moi.

-Je suis celui qui a eu l'idée de fonder ce genre de refuge, je dois l'assumer. Et si cela peut permettre de sauver ces enfants...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se rendirent alors compte de la proximité que le geste du brun à l'égard de l'enfant avait causé entre eux. Ils s'écartèrent, dans un embarras similaire.

-En tout cas, on dirait que tu n'as pas de chance en amour..., remarqua le chinois. Entre ton ex collant et Kiku qui est indisponible...

-Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance tout court, mais ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, j'ai appris à me faire une raison et à passer bien plus tôt que le commun des mortels à autre chose.

L'asiatique retrouva son sourire.

-Je me disais, aussi, que tu prenais étonnamment bien de t'être fait adopter par Long Jia.

Arthur pencha la tête en arrière et leva les yeux vers l'enfant qui les baissa vers lui en retour.

-Mais aussi, comment résister à une telle... expressivité.

Le petit le fixait comme s'il ne ressentait rien, mais en tenant fermement entre ses doigts les mèches blondes de l'anglais. Les deux hommes rirent de nouveau et une femme qui passait par là en poussant un landau leur lança un furtif regard soupçonneux teinté de dégoût qui n'échappa tout de même pas à l'œil aguerri du brun.

-Nous faisons un peu trop couple aux yeux de cette pauvre dame, annonça-t-il.

Et comme elle se retournait de nouveau, il passa sa main dans la poche arrière de l'occidental en souriant. La femme se détourna aussitôt, accélérant légèrement sa marche. Le chinois ôta sa main.

-J'adore faire ça, jubila-t-il.

-Quoi ? Tripoter les gens ? Se moqua Arthur.

Yao le gratifia d'un sourire entendu ; il savait bien que le blond avait compris son petit jeu. Ils continuèrent donc leur balade et leur surveillance jusqu'à l'heure du goûter où ils réunirent les enfants, ouvrant les boîtes de gâteaux qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Tandis que les marmots se goinfraient sous l'œil gourmand des pigeons qui attendaient patiemment de pouvoir se repaître des miettes, l'anglais, que pour une fois Long Jia avait lâché, ricana.

-Regarde donc qui repasse par là vérifier si on n'enseigne pas la dépravation aux gamins...

Le chinois se retourna et sourit avec un diabolisme certain.

-Elle nous cherche...

-La question est ; est-ce qu'on la laisse nous trouver ?

Le britannique n'attendait pas de réponse ; il suffisait de regarder l'asiatique pour comprendre que la femme lui tapait méchamment sur le système. Le blond se pencha vers l'autre homme.

-Tourne la tête quand elle regardera vers nous.

Le brun fit donc semblant de l'écouter lui parler, surveillant discrètement la femme. Et quand elle osa un nouveau regard dans leur direction, il suivit le plan d'Arthur et tourna la tête, scellant leurs lèvres. Yao aurait bien approfondi le baiser, mais avec les enfants à côté, il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser des bonnes choses. Ils se séparèrent ; la femme s'éloignait vivement.

-Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ; c'était magique, commenta l'asiatique.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas tes yeux de lynx.

Ils se fixèrent, leur épiderme frémissant de frustration de ce baiser qu'ils n'avaient pu mener à terme. Puis on tira sur la manche du blond qui détourna le regard. Long Jia, lèvres pincées, boudeur, se détendit quand l'adulte se mit en tailleur, lui offrant de s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Satisfait d'avoir récupéré l'attention de l'anglais, il retrouva son air neutre et attrapa un gâteau que lui tendait la taïwanaise.

-Il est jaloux~ ! Fanfaronna l'occidental.

-Il est trop jeune pour toi, répliqua le chinois, vexé.

Arthur n'en revenait pas.

-C'est pas vrai... _Tu_ es jaloux, _aussi_?

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités.

Ignorant sa réplique, le blond sourit, moqueur.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas ton frère à proprement parler, mais il a hérité du même sale caractère que le tien !

Et c'est un 3 / 2 en faveur des anglais ! Mais le match n'est pas encore joué !

-J'espère juste qu'il ne deviendra pas un psychopathe comme toi, avec des lames dans les manches. En plus, c'est super cliché.

Quatrième but ! Ils creusent l'écart !

-J'y veillerai, assura Arthur en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne du petit. Tu vas voir, Léon, personne ne pourra mieux s'occuper de toi que moi !

Cinquième but et fin du match ! Victoire de l'Angleterre ! Qui eut cru à une si soudaine percée ?! La foule est en délire !

-Ah... Il y en a qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent..., sourit l'asiatique avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Comment ? S'enquit le britannique, qui n'avait pas écouté.

-Rien.

[... ... ...]

Arthur et Yao se retrouvèrent face à face dans le couloir de l'étage.

-Tout le monde est couché, annonça l'asiatique.

-Léon est tombé comme une masse quand je l'ai posé sur le lit.

-Il n'y a plus que nous.

-Il semblerait.

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

-Ils ont mangé avec un appétit d'ogre, ce soir, reprit le brun.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée, cette sortie.

-L'agent que nous avons croisé nous a quand même regardés assez suspicieusement.

-Mais il n'a pas bougé.

Le chinois sourit doucement.

-Je crois bien être autant épuisé que les enfants ; je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Opium.

Il reprit son chemin passant à côté du britannique.

-Oui, bonne nuit..., répondit le blond.

Mais il se rendit compte à l'instant où il les prononçait à quel point ces mots sonnaient faux. Il agrippa le bras de Yao et se retrouva en une fraction de seconde avec la pointe d'une lame sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il y eut un moment de flottement où le regard soudainement dur du brun s'adoucit lentement.

-Excuse-moi. Réflexe, expliqua-t-il en rangeant sa lame. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

L'occidental, s'efforçant de chasser la peur qu'il venait d'avoir, répondit ;

-Ça dépend ; y'a une autre barrière de sécurité ou je peux m'approcher ?

-Je vois mal comment tu pourrais être plus insolent que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Moi je vois très bien, et-...

-Desserre un peu ta prise, tu es en train de me faire un garrot.

L'anglais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas lâché le bras de l'asiatique et que le stress précédent était passé dans sa poigne. Il libéra le chinois en s'excusant.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, s'amusa Yao. Donc, tu vois très bien, et quoi ?

-Et j'appréhende un peu la suite si j'ai failli me faire égorger à simplement te toucher le bras.

-C'est compréhensible. Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

-J'ai trop d'orgueil pour reculer.

-Tu peux aussi camper sur tes positions.

-J'aurais l'air con, non ?

-Un peu, oui. En plus, tu m'aurais fait perdre mon temps et je déteste ça.

-Bon, bah...

Il approcha avec prudence une main du visage du brun. N'ayant a déplorer aucune contre-attaque, il glissa ses doigts sur la joue de l'asiatique, se penchant vers ses lèvres. Alors, comme au parc, il y goûta, quoique toujours chastement.

-Et Kiku ?..., souffla le chinois contre sa bouche.

-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que la vie m'a appris à ne pas m'attarder sur ce qui est hors de ma portée.

-Une semaine pour évacuer un coup de foudre, c'est assez effrayant. Qu'est-ce que ce doit être pour un simple béguin ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi..., grogna Arthur.

Et il appuya un nouveau baiser, quémandant quelque chose d'un peu plus adulte.

[... ... ...]

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait l'amour pour que cela soit si intense ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être le dominé et qu'il avait cette fois été au-dessus ? Peut-être encore était-ce parce qu'il était infiniment sensuel et érotique de voir toutes les lames que son amant gardait cachées accrochées par de savants moyens à ce corps tatoué ; des dragons, tigres et autres créatures tant aimées en Chine incrustées dans cette peau où l'on pouvait par-ci par-là trouver une cicatrice. Et cette odeur ! Seigneur, cette odeur ! Comment cela pouvait-il être permis à un être humain d'exhaler un tel parfum ? Est-ce que le chinois prenait un bain d'épices tous les matins depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour que cela soit si persistant, si entêtant, malgré la sueur qui les avait rapidement couverts ? Ah, et il ne fallait pas oublier cette saveur d'interdit, de tabou, prodiguée par ce silence qu'ils avaient dû s'imposer afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants, se mordant parfois jusqu'au sang pour étouffer des cris.

-Tu t'en remets ? L'interrogea Yao.

Le regard émeraude, encore voilé d'orgasme, vint avidement lécher les courbes asiatiques.

-Accorde-moi cinq minutes et on remet ça.

-Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse..., soupira le brun en jouant avec une de ses lames.

-Comment ça ?

-Tellement vorace... Ça ne sait pas s'arrêter à cet âge.

-Attends, tu me la refais en couleurs ?

-Quoi donc, Opium ? Tu as une trentaine d'années, je me trompe ?

-J'ai vingt-neuf ans et dix mois.

-Oui, trente ans, quoi.

- _Vingt-neuf ans et dix mois_ , s'entêta le blond.

-Hm, si tu veux. Eh bien, pour ma part, j'ai quarante ans.

-... Tu te fous de moi, hein ?

Le chinois lui sourit, mi-compatissant, mi-jubilant.

-Mon pauvre, n'oublie pas de respirer.

-Tu...

-Je ?

-Tu...

-Je ?

-Tu ne les fais pas du tout.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce corps... Ce corps à en faire bander un impuissant ne pouvait pas... Et puis merde.

-Peu importe, je suis prêt pour le second round.

Yao se laissa surplomber.

-La quantité ne fait pas la qualité, tu sais.

-Ça tombe bien ; je suis un perfectionniste.

-Quel prétentieux.

-Tu as des reproches à faire à ma dernière prestation ?

L'asiatique pouffa.

-Mais c'est que j'arriverais presque à te faire douter !

-Ça, tu vas me le payer...

Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre sa menace à exécution ; on frappa à la porte. Murmurant tout un tas d'injures allant crescendo en vulgarité, les deux hommes rabattirent précipitamment les draps sur eux tandis que Long Jia entrait, l'air ensommeillé.

-Oublie ton second round ; il va vouloir dormir avec nous, déclara l'aîné.

-On est tous les deux à poils, je te rappelle. Faudrait au moins qu'on mette un sous-vêtement.

Mais c'était trop tard ; Long Jia était en train de se hisser sur le matelas.

-On peut déjà s'estimer heureux qu'il ait frappé avant d'entrer, signala le brun.

L'enfant se glissa sous les draps et vint se caler contre son aîné.

-Il m'a choisi _moi_ , fit le chinois, aux anges.

-Pfff... Tu verrais ton air de bienheureux. Alors que c'est juste parce qu'il est dans le cirage.

-Pour une fois que j'ai droit à un câlin de sa part, laisse-moi en profiter.

Arthur se rapprocha, passant son bras par-dessus les deux corps et fermant les yeux.

-Bonne nuit... Essayons de ne pas trop penser au malaise demain matin au réveil quand nous aurons inévitablement cette discussion de grandes personnes pour tenter d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et se décider sur la marche à suivre.

Yao tourna la tête vers le britannique.

-Tu as aimé cette nuit ?

-Oui.

-Tu voudrais recommencer ?

-On a un intrus...

-De manière générale, crétin. Tu voudrais recommencer ?

-Oui.

-Alors il n'y aura pas de malaise.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et, tout en prenant garde à ne pas écraser le petit corps entre eux, vint chercher un baiser puis se rallongea.

-Pas de malaise, donc, répéta-t-il, semblant soulagé.

-Hm, approuva son amant.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment, puis l'anglais reprit.

-Tu dors souvent avec ton armement ?

-Toujours, pourquoi ?

-Tu réalises que c'est flippant ?

-C'est possible que ça le soit un peu.

-Me plante pas durant mon sommeil, ok ?

-Le SM ne te tente pas ?

-Je ne rigole pas. Je ne veux pas d'un de tes « réflexes ». Ce n'est pas parce que Léon a une notion erronée du danger que c'est aussi mon cas, d'accord ? Je tiens à ma vie.

Mais l'asiatique ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille ; dans un demi-sommeil, il souffla ;

-Tu dois quand même avoir quelques pulsions suicidaires qui se baladent entre deux neurones, mais je ne vais pas les blâmer...

[... ... ...]

Francis et Arthur étaient l'un en face de l'autre à la table d'un restaurant et il était clair que le britannique considérait plus le repas à venir comme un guet-apens qu'autre chose.

-Je refuse de tenir la chandelle, déclara froidement l'anglais.

-Aaah... C'est pour ça que j'ai réservé pour quatre ; il va ramener quelqu'un, lui aussi.

-Il n'empêche. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à me le présenter.

-Ton avis a toujours été important pour moi !

-Ce rituel est débile. Je me fous de savoir avec qui tu couches.

Le français soupira de lassitude. Arthur n'avait déjà pas le caractère le plus facile qui soit mais il était ce jour-là d'une humeur si orageuse que Francis s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir eu droit à une beuglante.

-Écoute, toi aussi tu as tes secrets, se défendit le fleuriste sachant bien d'où venait la colère du britannique.

L'anglais, veine battante à la tempe, tapant du doigt sur la table, répliqua.

-J'ai disparu pendant un mois, et nous n'étions déjà plus ensemble ; je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Toi, tu m'as annoncé hier que pendant que je déprimais après notre rupture, tu flirtais déjà avec un autre.

-Cette rupture a été difficile pour moi aussi ! Quant à ton mois d'absence, tu ne t'imagines pas la frayeur que tu m'as faite ! Tu aurais au moins pu répondre au téléphone ! C'est en désespoir de cause que je t'ai envoyé ce texto, parce que je savais que ça, au moins, ça te ferait réagir !

-Espèce de français de mes deux ; j'ai passé presque un an au fond du gouffre et toi tu m'envoies trois lignes pour me dire que tu t'en tapes un autre depuis six mois et que t'as réservé une table pour me le présenter. J'espère que tu t'es préparé au pire, parce que j'ai vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ , des envies de meurtre.

-Oui, eh bien, en attendant, j'ai réussi à te tirer du trou où tu te terrais, et j'en suis plutôt content. Alors, tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Ah ! Je le savais ! Non seulement je vais devoir me coltiner un repas avec ton couple dégoulinant d'amour, mais en plus tu espères pouvoir me faire subir ton petit interrogatoire !

Francis leva les yeux au ciel. Arthur voulut répliquer mais une serveuse arriva vers eux, guidant deux hommes. Le britannique en demeura bouche bée et le français se retourna pour voir ce qui avait ainsi capté son attention. La serveuse s'en alla après avoir montré la table aux deux nouveaux venus qui eux aussi semblèrent surpris. Une minute, ils demeurèrent tous figés, se regardant les uns les autres sans comprendre, puis le rouge vif d'une fureur sans nom monta aux joues de l'anglais qui tourna un regard assassin vers le fleuriste. Ce dernier s'était déjà préparé à recevoir le contenu de la carafe d'eau sur la tête mais Arthur retrouva soudainement son calme et croisa les mains sous son menton. Son air se voulait angélique mais son sourire disait « Tu vas souffrir. Tu vas souffrir. Tu vas souffrir. »

-Ça alors, _Bloody Frogg_ , pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que je connaissais l'heureux élu ?

Yao et Kiku s'assirent tandis que Francis pâlissait de plus en plus. Le britannique ne gardait _jamais_ son calme, alors pourquoi... ? Jésus, Marie, Joseph ; il y avait anguille sous roche et ça ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Je... Je l'ignorais !

-C'est vrai, se permit d'intervenir doucement le japonais, je ne lui parle jamais de ce qui se passe chez moi. Tout ce que je lui ai expliqué, vu que c'est chez lui que j'ai été habiter, c'est que mon frère avait besoin d'une chambre et que j'ai cédé ma place.

-Heureux sont les ignorants, n'est-ce pas~ ? Roucoula sombrement l'anglais.

Le chinois se faisait violence pour conserver un air impassible. D'un côté, il aurait ri de savoir que le crush de son amant sortait avec l'ex... d'un autre, il aurait bien planté une lame dans la main dudit ex pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ses appels à répétition. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair qu'Arthur n'avait pas utilisé le terme de « Bloody Frogg » innocemment ; il voulait impliquer Yao dans sa vengeance, et le chinois allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

-Alors c'est lui l'ex collant qui n'arrête pas de te téléphoner ?

-En chair et en os bientôt brisés, oui.

-Tu lui as dit que j'étais du genre jaloux ?

-Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, non. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait des enfants ?

-J'ai appelé cette baby-sitter dont tu m'as certifié qu'elle savait tenir sa langue.

-Hm, oui, elle est très bien. Ma mère faisait souvent appel à elle. Ah, aussi, j'y pensais en rentrant chez moi, hier soir ; pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vivre au manoir, avec les enfants ? Je suis toujours d'avis que ta maison est trop petite. Chez moi, au moins, ceux qui le veulent pourront avoir leur propre chambre et j'ai un jardin dans lequel ils pourront jouer. Je suis sûr que ma mère pourra nous dégoter du personnel qualifié pour répondre autant aux exigences des Kirkland que des Wang.

-Hm, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse, mais comme ta famille semble autant attachée au principe de discrétion que la mienne, je pense qu'une simple discussion avec tes parents me permettra de prendre une décision.

-Je vois, je vais donc voir à organiser une rencontre prochainement.

Le français était sidéré. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris ? Le britannique s'était trouvé quelqu'un -quelle était d'ailleurs la probabilité pour que ce soit le frère de son propre amant ?-, et après un mois en couple, il l'invitait déjà à emménager chez lui ?! Il avait fallu plus d'un an à Francis à l'époque pour le convaincre de le laisser empiéter sur son espace personnel ! Et puis, ils avaient tellement l'air sur la même longueur d'onde, alors que lui, malgré tous ses efforts, n'était jamais parvenu à autre chose qu'une entente cordiale ! C'était rageant ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ; c'était une hallucination. Rien de plus. Arthur-asocial-Kirkland ne pouvait pas être en train de faire des plans d'avenir conjugal juste sous son nez. Le fleuriste se pinça. Il se fit mal pour rien. Kiku lui prit la main avec quelques rougeurs au visage et un regard inquiet. Puis Francis se raidit brusquement, souffrant le martyr. L'anglais, après avoir si savamment détourné son attention, venait d'étendre sa jambe et de lui écraser les parties avec son talon.

-Du coup, mon cochon, tu penseras à retirer les affaires à toi qui traînent encore un peu partout chez moi.

Le français gémit un douloureux « oui » et le chinois souleva très légèrement sa manche, de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir l'éclat d'une lame.

-Et je vous serais gré de calmer votre débit d'appels.

Le japonais soupira discrètement. Son « frère » avait tendance à considérer ses partenaires comme des possessions, l'actuel étant le joyaux de la collection. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Francis afin de lui éviter une castration impromptue.

[... ... ...]

Arthur entendit des cris et jeta un œil par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Les jumeaux embêtaient encore la taïwanaise. Il ne bougea pas ; ils étaient grands, maintenant, et puis, du coin de l'œil, il voyait la vietnamienne arriver à grands pas pour défendre sa petite sœur. Il sourit. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées ; quatre des neufs enfants avaient pu retourner dans leurs familles, les autres étaient demeurés avec Yao et lui. Dont Long Jia. Son adorable petit Long Jia.

Dans une chambre à l'étage, le susnommé était assis sur son lit, la fille de la bonne sur les genoux. Les deux adolescents avaient le même âge et flirtaient avec une nonchalance insolente depuis une bonne année déjà.

-J'ai vu ton père, ce matin, déclara la jeune femme, braquant ses yeux bleus naturellement glacés sur le chinois.

-Lequel ?

-Maître Yao.

-Ah. Et ?

-Il avait un énorme suçon dans le cou.

-Hm, possible.

-Quant à maître Arthur, j'ai vu ma mère l'aider à soigner une morsure.

-Et alors ?

Natalya, car tel était son nom, sembla pensive un instant, puis répondit.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un avec qui, même après treize ans de vie commune, je continuerais de m'envoyer en l'air au point d'en avoir de telles marques. Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique, toi ?

-T'es une psychopathe. Et puis, pour être honnête, la vie sexuelle de mes parents, c'est pas un sujet qui me met trop à l'aise, quand même.

-Petite nature.

-J'assume.

La jeune femme lui glissa une main dans les cheveux.

-Un jour, je te mordrai jusqu'au sang et tu en redemanderas.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, parce que je me suis souvenue de l'épisode où Angleterre tente de se faire des amis en débarquant chez d'autres nations pour leur offrir un bouquet de fleurs. Et que j'avais ri. Et eu pitié. Mais ri, surtout. Sinon, les mafieux c'était pas prévu au programme, mais bon, si y'a Tuthur dans l'équation, tout peut arriver, n'est-ce pas ? x) Ah, puis le FrancexJapon... j'aurais aimé le développer un peu plus mais ça aurait été trop niais et ça aurait gâché la surprise du restaurant, donc j'ai préféré m'abstenir. Pour le lemon qui n'est que sous-entendu -mais suffisamment clair pour élever le rating, selon moi-, j'suis un peu frustrée mais je voulais que l'ambiance reste un maximum bon enfant. Enfin, j'espère que cet O.S vous aura plu !**


End file.
